My Kawaii Neko Theif
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Meowth(meowth is now human)and Ash couple;Meowth is abused by team rocket h has Meowth join him on his journey. has a lot more to it
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Meowth(humanized Meowth) and Ash couple. Meowth is abused by Team Rocket superiors. Chapter 1=A New Companion Meowth P.O.V I had been turned into a human but still knew what pokemon were saying. Easy when you used to be a pokemon. I was still a semi-theif but it was to keep myself from starving and mainly to get around. Nothing huge. I sighed. I usually now wore gothic punk clothes and black tripp jeans with chains. The boss had separated me from Jessie and James thinking I was becoming too sentimental with team mates or something. I frowned, now hating Giovanni and my so-called job that I was supposed to worshippe oh so much! "Just these please."  
I said to the clerk holding a sandwitch and medical supplies but I had stashed some other food in my pockets. "You ok. You look pretty beat up." he said. said. "I'll be fine." I answered. "He can stay with me sir." came a voice I knew anywhere. "Pika pee!" well to the humans any way but for me..."Meowth did the Team Rocket superiors hit you again!" Pikachu knew I was abused and knew why I made sure my inventions were only half-assed. I never wanted to see another pokemon get treated like that ever. Persian was now dead due to how they treated pokemon. Ash was no longer with his little gang of pals. He had began to travel alone once Brock made sure he knew how to cook right.  
"I'll be fine. I just need to find a place and make camp. That's all." I said. "I insist." Ash said. We got to a hotel and checked in I was about to change when Ash stopped me. For a moment I thought he was going to ask about what was in my pockets but..." I want to see how bad your injuries are and fix them up." he said. Ash has seen Giovanni beat me before when sneaking stolen pokemon out. That time I helped him escape not wanting him to suffer. -Flashback-  
My boss hit me across the face calling me weak and useless and then chained me up. "No meals for a weak, Meowth! Be gratefull that I am kind as your master!" he growled. I frowned. I saw Persian give me a worried look. "I'll try and sneak you some dinner later." Persian whispered softly. "Don't bother. I don't want you hurt too." I said. Just then I saw Ash watching with stolen pokemon as Giovanni kept hitting me. "You know...I never saw you as my master." I said. The truth hurts and I felt his fist right in my stomach. But he was about to turn and see Ash...the one I was inlove with.  
After Giovanni left I woke up and was in Ash's lap. "You should go...before he returns." I said. "And leave you?! For all I know you could be a stolen pokemon too." he cried out. "I was found on the streets." I said. -end of flashback-  
As he patched me up, I knowticed slight pauses where he got to areas where I was beaten. "Still abused huh?" he said.  
Ash applied cream to a really nasty bruise and I winced in pain. "When am I not abused by the ass hole." I replied. After that Ash brought in Supper. "Here. Food." he said. I gazed at it under punishment. I wasn't allowed to eat by Giovanni or Team Rocket Superiors. Ash P.O.V I have seen enough abused behavior in pokemon and humans that had once been pokemon. They sometimes won't eat because their masters deny them meals and are depressed or self-harming. "Meowth if you don't eat I will force feed you. I don't want you to starve." I said. "I care for you."  
"Jessie and James said the same thing and he separated us saying they were getting too compasionate and it would be good for me."  
Meowth said. That ass hole! If I ever find him...! "Well now you have 3 people who care. 2 who are still out there traveling"  
I told him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Camp Site Drama Meowth P.O.V I woke up to Ash making our plates and saw his pokemon already eating. "He's a great cook now! You'll love it!" Pikachu said, smileing. "You're eating Meowth." Ash said. I sighed and sat up deciding to accept my fate with dignity. I took a few bites until half my plate was gone. "Thanks" I replied. "No proble. Brock taught me before he left." Ash said. We then packed up and left.

-later-  
Ash P.O.V It had gotten late and we had set up camp. I stopped and checked on Meowth's injuries. Soon I got to self-made injuries. "Want to talk?" I asked knowing he had quite a horrible life with the abuse. "It'll be awhile before I want to talk about these if that's ok." he said. "It's fine." I answered. Soon we went to sleep.

-later that night-  
Normal P.O.V(might have a normal P.O.V here and there)  
A group of Team Rocket Superiors were sneaking around the camp site. "Little bitch! I'll fuck him dry for this!" said one. Others issued threats and stuff too. "That bitch is ours!" scowled one making his way towards Meowth with a metal bat. "Pikachu, electric attack! Hit them all!" came a shout. Several Team Rocket members cried out. "What was that about Meowth being yours?" growled Ash. "Nothing." muttered one Team Rocket member in fear. "Pikachu, another electric attack!" Ash cried out. A boy with black hair and red streaks scowled. "Must be their ring leader in this group." thought Ash. Ash P.O.V "Why would you want that filthy whore? He's technically ours and technically works for us. Not you." he said. Meowth used to be a whore about 3 years ago. -Flashback-  
Misty,Brock and I saw him whoring himself off. It brought tears to Misty's eyes seeing a abused pokemon reduced to this. "Why this?" she asked. "My pals and I are broke and it's either this or stealing. I am tired of stealing." he said. I chuckled. "But I enjoy seeing you and you're ok as a rival. Stealing does one good thing at least." I said. He smiled hugging the 3 of us then. After that my friends and I saw Meowth differently. -end of flashback-  
Pikachu climbed on Meowth's lap. "He left you. When a pokemon or Poke-human(humans that used to be pokemon in this)  
leave...I would say he made his choice." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=A Misty Day Meowth P.O.V "You're part of our group now. I won't let those mean humans get you!" Pikachu said(sounds like pika pika to humans).  
Pikachu had known about the abuse and I had made sure my inventions to catch him were half-assed and failures on purpose. I didn't want to see Giovanni hit another pokemon so I made sure he never got to. I helped with the attack with several of my fury swips. I still had some pokemon moves even if I was humanized. Poke-humans usually still keep their powers as pokemon at times(in this fic anyways). Several Team Rocket members cried out as I hit them. I remembered hitting Jessie and James with my claws from my nightmares due to the abuse. The 2 would try to calm me down and over-look their clawed up faces and merely comfort me. I sighed missing my old team mates. After the Team Rocket Superiors left, Ash sighed. "There goes a couple of ass holes on a mission." he said. This made me laugh and he smiled. "In more ways than one." Pikachu added(chuuu).  
"Tomorrow we're visiting Misty. Tonight you could use a break from traveling and we should rest." Ash said. "Alright."  
I said.

-The Next Day-  
Meowth P.O.V We got to the Water gym. I always thought the water gym was gorgous! I also loved to travel and explore places. You got to see new pokemon and hear about their stories and what they have been through and for me...who could understand pokemon and humans that was cool. "Misty, it's great seeing you." Ash said. "You too Ash." Misty said. I smiled. The girl was always so nice to me after I became slightly closer to the twerp's friends when they found out I was a whore that day. Misty was the nonjudgmental type and kind-hearted. Might be due to having siblings. "See you have a new companion. Who is he?" Misty asked. Oh yeah. I look different humanized. The gothic tripp jeans and the "I stole this to blend in" shirt doesn't help either. I blushed having thought the shirt was funny due to my background. "That's Meowth and I asked not to whear that shirt here,Meowth." Ash said. Well some thought it was bull shit!  
Misty chuckled. "Nice. Jessie missed you. She's upstaires if you want to go visit her." Misty replied. "Really!?" I cried out. Misty nodded.I smiled, thanked her and headed to see Jessie. I got to Jessie's room and knocked on the door. I was dragged in and pulled into a tight hug. "Meowth! I missed you so much!" she cried out. Then she examed me. "You've been eating and have less bruises. Someone is looking after you."  
"Been staying with Ash." I said. I prefered to call the twerp Ash. Called him twerp because it was like a nickname to me. Jessie chuckled. "Am happy he treats you like gold, Meowth."  
-With Ash and Misty-  
Ash P.O.V "So why is Jessie here?" I asked. "She's an ex-team rocket member and the 2 of us are now dating." Misty replied. I had known Misty was gay for a long time and respected it. "I'm happy for you." I said. "So when are you going to tell Meowth that you love him?" Misty asked. I turned bright red and scratched my cheek. "He's been through a lot and I want to wait and..." I said. "We both know he's been through a lot but he also may want to hear those words,Ash." Misty replied. I sighed. Giovanni never showed Meowth love. He only had love from Jessie and James and they were family to him and Giovanni tore the 3 of them apart! "That was nice of you...having them see one another." I replied. "They should after everything that has happened."  
Misty said. -With Meowth and Jessie-  
We were now talking about a lot of things when Ash and Misty joined us. "Supper,guys." Ash said. "Thought we should tell you 2." I nodded. "Thanks." Jessie replied. I knowticed Jessie now had a bit of respect for Ash due to how he treats me. After Supper, Ash and I decided to stay the night over. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=The Start of A Relationship Ash P.O.V We set off after awhile when we woke up. I watched Meowth, completely inlove with him. As we were setting up camp,  
I spoke. "Meowth can I tell you something?"  
"Sure What is it?" he responded. I pulled him into my arms and gently kissed him. "I love you, Meowth. More than anything." I said. He blushed as I kissed him again,promising to protect him and held him gently. "I love you too,Ash. I have for years. The crazy adventures going after you twerps just made me love you even more."  
he replied. I chuckled as I remembered a time that Meowth had gotten the Team Rocket balloon stuck in a tree and James had to fish it out. -Flashback-  
They would of starved. James was using some of their equipment trying to pull the balloon out of the tree when Dawn, Brock, and I passed by. Brock chuckled seeing James jumping up and down and then blushed seeing Jame's midriff showing. Almost a lot of people knew the so-called theives were better as good guys and sucked as theives and that Misty and Brock had a thing for Jessie and James. "Need help?" I asked polietly. "We're stuck and my 2 team mates haven't ate today and I got them stuck in that tree. It's my fault." James said. "You 3 are a good team. You guys are just better suited for something else." I said, smileing. I helped him get the balloon down and we had them eat supper with us since they didn't eat. Meowth had fallen asleep in my lap that night. -End of Flashback-  
I held him tightly and then nipped and bit him along the neck, trailing hickies gently along the way. Soft moans escaped his mouth. "I won't be rough like the bastards that hurt you. I promise." I said. He smiled, nuzzleing me as I pulled his pants down. "I am here to look after you and take care of you, Meowth."  
Meowth P.O.V He stroked my nipples and placed soft kisses everywhere until..."Are you ready?" he said. He had already prepared me. He was trying to distract me from anything discomforting by cuddleing with me and hugging me. I smiled and kissed him. "Ready."  
I said. He thrusted in and out of me slowly and not too hard, giving me gentle kisses as we held one another. Soon it was over. we both curled up together in bed. I kissed Ash back loving the feeling of having him with me. "I won't let anyone else touch you ever again, Meowth." Ash said, holding me. I smiled feeling safe. I gently kissed his lips.

-a few hours later-  
Ash P.O.V I smiled, watching my boyfriend sleep. "Meowth, wake up cutie." I sung in his ear. He twitched in his sleep and then yauned. After the drama, we were now together. We got to a small pokemon center and Nurse Joy was there. She took my pokemon for me. "I have a 2nd room for pokemon who were turned into humans if you want healed, Meowth." she said. I knowticed that Meowth was now quite. "It's a good idea." I said, edging him on. He sighed going to the 2nd room. Meowth P.O.V Only for Ash would I torture myself like this. I hate drs, hospitals or anything close to it. Mostly due to them finding out that I was abused and that I am a self-harmer. Joy gave me a gentle look. "I heard of you. You're that kid my cousin helped. A kleptomaniac but a good kid. You're also a self-harmer and were abused." she said. "My cousin sent your records over." Shit!  
After the normal physical Joy spoke. "Now I need to see your arms. Just to make sure they are healing right." she said. I sighed and rolled up my sleeves. There were some new cuts but not many. After the physical, Joy spoke. "He needs to quit cutting. Some of the scars looked deep." she said. Ash looked at me. "Will do so." he said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Happy Endings and True Love Meowth P.O.V I stashed the stolen razors in my tripp jeans and in other pockets. I was not going to give up cutting! I felt Ash wrap his arms around me. "What are you doing,twerp?" I asked. Ash now knew that was merely a nickname. "Just taking your razors. I was serious when I told Joy you were quitting." he said, kissing my lips. "I don't want a dead boyfriend, Meowth."  
I groaned. "Can you please quit...for me?" he asked. "It would make me happy." I sighed. "Fine. I'll do it." I said. Only Ash could convince to give up razors and that was it.

-a couple of months later-  
Ash P.O.V I smiled now holding Meowth close. We had met up with James who was now married to Brock and helped him at a store as a pokemon breeder. Meowth and I were now getting married. "You may now kiss the bride!" the paster said. The last paster hated gays and called us something rude and Jessie sicked Silviper on him. I felt bad for the guy who now had a bunch of snake bites somewhere. We were now sitting together at our wedding happy. I kissed my husband making him smile. 


End file.
